Outbreak of the Unknown
by Doctor-River
Summary: A new disease strikes and the E.R Doctors are fighting  to stop it when another man who calls himself 'The Doctor' shows up things just get worse and worse... Note: Remainder of story arch on hold until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first crossover. I chose E.R and Doctor Who and I checked the site and no one else has done one for these two shows so, it's different and I hope you enjoy it.**

_3 weeks ago:_

"Doctor! Is Jack ready with that laser yet?" River called out over the rumbling inside the TARDIS. She placed her hand tightly on the control panel as she flipped a switch and pressed some buttons.

"... Any moment now, we just need to keep that meteor steady for a few more minutes!" The Doctor yelled trying to keep his balance from this bumpy ride in the TARDIS. "Hurry up... JACK!" The Doctor was concerned that there was no signal on the screen; he hoped that Jack was ready.

"All systems go." Jack smiled as the screen turned on. His eagerness was never his downfall. "Sorry about the delay, the computer was down. But, I'm here now." He added with his trademark grin.

"There you are, Jack! We're ready whenever you are." The Doctor called out over the noise.

"Firing in 3...2...1!" Jack pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him. He wasn't the slightest bit nervous.

As the countdown reached 1 an intense red laser beam shot out of Torchwood Tower and up to the top of the Earth's atmosphere where it struck the meteor that was heading towards the planet below.

"Did you destroy it?" River asked nearly losing her balance again.

"I surely hope he did... Otherwise the Earth is doomed." The Doctor mumbled.

A violent tremor rampaged through the TARDIS as the meteor was disintegrated and it sent both River and the Doctor stumbling to the floor... hard. Luckily, Jack had good aim and the laser didn't hit the TARDIS.

"Direct hit!" Jack cheered from the base. He was congratulating himself.

The Doctor and River were lying on the floor in silence but they were both okay. River sat up with a slight headache and she looked around for the Doctor who was already on his feet with a childish grin all across his face. She rose from the floor trying to regain her balance.

"We did it!" the Doctor beamed as he skipped over to River and gave her a massive hug. She was laughing at the Doctor's overall happiness and she was relieved that they stopped the meteor before it was too late. "Nicely done, Jack!" The Doctor said as he looked to the monitor with Jack on it.

"You too, Doctor and River." Jack smiled and saluted. "Look outside, it's a brilliant sight from down here, what about up there?"

The Doctor placed River down and ran to the doors and pulled them open. He peered outside with River standing next to him. All that was left of the meteor was a trail of glowing orange and green dust that floated calmly around in the Earth's atmosphere.

"It's... beautiful." River gasped.

The Doctor placed a hand around River's waist and pulled her close.

"We should go soon, before the media gets interested and spots us." The Doctor added.

"Yeah, the media does get harder and harder to keep away... Trust me! Well, until the next time, I'm outta here." Jack said changing the subject and he switched off the screen.

"We just saved the Earth, its over." River said. "...And that means... vacation?" she pleaded with a seductive voice. She was looking at the Doctor, her bright green eyes begging him to give in.

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her with a grin. He leaned close to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Vacation!" he cheered as he stepped back and closed the doors. The excitement in his step back to the control panel had River's heart skip a beat.

She followed him to the controls and shone him a smile. "Where to?" she asked leaning over the panel next to the Doctor.

"Anywhere..." he looked up and returned the smile. "...As long as it is amazing."

The TARDIS began to fade away to wherever the Doctor and River felt like going and they were completely lost in happiness. However, there was something that they both missed...

The particles from the meteor were floating around space and eventually they will find their way into the Earth's atmosphere and the chemicals in the air would react with the alien particles and create something new, different and deadly...


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day:_

"This is Gail Halloway reporting to you live from outside the Chicago County General hospital and right now the doctors are in the middle of fighting the outbreak of a new disease that has infected more and more patients in the local area. The source of the disease is unknown whilst the cure remains a mystery. Could this be the one disease that the doctors can't handle?" the news reporter said to the camera. She was exaggerating parts of the story as any good reporter would do.

"Doctor? Have you seen this?" River asked as she watched the screen in the TARDIS control room.

The Doctor was on the platform below and he walked up the stairs, curious. "What?" he paced over to her.

"This live news report..." she replied pointing to the screen.

"Some of the symptoms of this new disease include a cough, rising and falling temperatures and dizziness. Any further symptoms are yet to be discovered, the seriousness of the infection is quite small at its current state and these symptoms seem to be minor. Now we shall have a word with Doctor Mark Greene... Dr. Greene is there anything you'd like to say to the camera about this new disease, how will you stop it, do you know what it does when the infection reaches critical levels?" she followed Mark who was attending to a patient that just came out of the Ambulance who had the disease and was coughing.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I'm busy with a patient here... Maybe later." He replied in a quick voice rushing into the hospital.

A man in a dark blue uniform approached the news reporter. "Excuse me ma'am, the hospital is under Quarantine and only doctors and patients with the disease are allowed inside. You have to leave." He said.

"Wait, I'm in the middle of a report here and you can't just send me out." Gail sternly replied.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am but, I'm not going to ask again. I'm a busy man, evacuating the other patients, now leave." He forcefully added guiding a stretcher to an ambulance so professionally that he didn't need to break eye-contact with Gail.

Gail sighed angrily and she glanced at the camera man moving one hand across her neck mouthing the word 'cut.'

The camera man switched off the camera as Gail stormed out tossing her blonde, wavy hair over the shoulder of her blue blazer. She still wanted to seem professional even when her story gets cut short.

The Doctor smiled when he saw Mark on the screen. "Good ol' Dr Greene!" he smiled.

"You know him?" River asked.

"We had... a few brief run-ins a while ago..." The Doctor was giving away little detail, and little did the Doctor know that there were still times that he would see Mark... including the end of yet another friend. The Doctor felt a pain in his stomach, it was unexplainable. He always felt that same pain when someone he cares about leaves his life. He was confused as to why he felt it now.

He snapped out of his thoughts and then he looked closer at the screen, squinting and observing. "... Right there!" He said pointing to the screen.

"What?" River looked where he was pointing but, she didn't see anything.

The Doctor re-wound the report and played it then pointed again. "There, when that man coughs... those particles that come out, they're the same as the ones that the meteor produced when it exploded. Just for a split second, then they vanish." He said still looking at the screen then to River.

"Shall we go and investigate?" she asked.

He smiled. "You just read my mind." He replied sounding slightly amazed.

"I can do a lot more than that... Sweetie" she raised her eyebrows as she spoke flirtatiously.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what else you can do to me, River." He childishly replied. She smiled cheekily. "Now then... let's get going." He clasped his hands together with excitement. River rolled her eyes, the Doctor broke the moment of seductiveness and he obviously didn't pick up on the fact that she has spent some 'Quality Time' with him.

The Doctor set the co-ordinates to outside the hospital's front doors and they set off.

"Shame our vacation was cut short..." River said.

"We had a three week vacation, I'm sure you'll live." The Doctor joked.

The TARDIS began to materialise on the concrete outside the hospital and the Doctor walked over to the doors.

"We might need the Psychic Paper to get in the hospital; it's under Quarantine after all." The Doctor turned back to River. "Ever pretended to be someone else in front of the police?"

She nodded. "Well, I'm already a doctor, I don't have to lie." She teased. "... Not as much anyways." She thought as she remembered that she was a doctor of archaeology, not biology.

"I've used this on the officials many times before, it doesn't bother me." He shrugged his shoulders.

River grabbed her Psychic Paper and she was fiddling with it as she walked over to the Doctor. He stepped aside to let River exit the TARDIS first and he followed afterwards. The first sounds that greeted the pair were sirens and people shouting over the sirens.

No one had noticed the Doctor and River arrive in between all of the hassle, so they put the Psychic Paper away. The Doctor walked to the glass doors and they slid open, River followed him inside.

The Doctor stood in the doorway smiling with River, she wasn't as cheery, after all it was a hospital with people who were dying in it.

"Is it really you, what are you doing here?" a voice questioned from down the corridor. The voice sounded confused, pleased and so familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor spun around on his heels to come face to face with Mark Greene who was standing shocked, yet delighted. "Mark Greene! Great to see you!" the Doctor beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked, with a smile on his face.

"I heard about the disease and came to help out; after all I _am_ a Doctor."

River walked next to the Doctor and cleared her throat. She was expecting an introduction.

"Right... Yes, Mark this is Dr. River Song." He said gesturing to River who smiled.

Mark stood speechless. "Elizabeth?" he mumbled.

River looked puzzled. "Who?" she asked. The Doctor too was puzzled.

"Elizabeth Corday-Greene, my wife." Mark replied looking at River, who was the spitting image of her. "I thought you looked like her." He mumbled afterwards with a small smile.

"Your wife? Well, congratulations!" the Doctor never knew that Mark was married.

"Yes, and here she is now." He gestured down the corridor. Elizabeth waltzed down the corridor with a large grin on her face and as she reached Mark, she gave him a kiss.

"Hey you, are you going to help me out with the new patients or not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, this is Dr. John Smith and Dr. River Song, they've come to help us out." Mark introduced them. He only knew the Doctor as John Smith from another hospital. "...John, River this is Elizabeth." He placed an arm around her waist.

Elizabeth smiled and extended a hand for a handshake from each of them. "Hello there." She greeted. She looked at River for a moment. "...Well, don't you look gorgeous?" she complimented her double.

"...As do you." River returned the compliment with the same smile. The pair even sounded similar and had the same beautiful smile.

The only differences were Elizabeth was wearing her usual doctor's uniform with her white coat and she had the front curls of her hair pinned back. River was wearing dark green camouflage trousers with a black low-cut tank top and black boots, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, like at the Byzantium.

"Now, about the disease... We saw the news report and heard that you are trying to work out a cure, any luck?" The Doctor changed the subject back to the matter in hand.

"No luck yet, Sam is working on it though and between patients Carter is helping out too." Mark explained.

"So there is a lot of people with the disease then if everyone's working double?" the Doctor was curious about this obscure disease.

"More and more by the day, it was first discovered about three weeks ago." Mark added.

"Elizabeth, we got another patient with the disease but... it's more serious and I could use your help!" Dr Archie Morris called out from the front desk as a stretcher was being rushed through.

"That's me. Gotta go, it was lovely meeting you." She said as she gave Mark another kiss and she followed Archie and the stretcher down the corridor.

"I love you!" Mark called out as Elizabeth walked away.

She turned back and waved. "I love you too!" she replied then, she followed the stretcher through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

"I don't know what I would do without her." Mark watched her until she was gone.

"Do you know what?" the Doctor whispered in River's ear.

"What?" she asked, expecting this to be something important but, she knew the Doctor very well and it could be totally pointless.

"She reminds me of someone..." he whispered again. "... I don't know who, but she just does."

River rolled her eyes and laughed, it was something totally pointless. "...Never mind, Sweetie." She giggled patting the Doctor on his shoulder. He was the only one who couldn't quite figure it out.

"...John?" Mark said interrupting the irrelevant conversation that the Doctor was having with River.

"Please, call me _The _Doctor." He smiled.

"Okay, Doctor... We have someone examining some of the patients and there is something that we've found and I think you should check it out." Mark guided them down the corridors of the busy hospital.

"What is it?" the Doctor was intrigued.

"The disease is like nothing any of us have seen before; maybe you know something about it." He said as he reached a door to a small office-like room. He opened the door. "Sam, have you found anything else out about the spores?" Mark asked as he entered the room.

"Spores?" the Doctor thought he had misheard. He has had one brief run-in with Sam before so he needed no introduction.

"That's right, they're spores and no, nothing else yet. Although I did find out that they seem to die when exposed to extreme cold." Sam explained as she looked up from the computer screen.

She noticed that River looked familiar and smiled at her. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Hi, I'm River Song." River replied.

The Doctor looked at the computer screen and to the sample of spores in the glass container. Mark stood behind the Doctor and he was looking at the spores floating in the container, the shimmer reflected off of his glasses.

"Any thoughts?" Mark questioned, he knew that the Doctor was very clever and always had a theory.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair whilst his brain was going a mile-a-minute. "I've got it!" he suddenly exclaimed raising a finger above his head. The room fell silent for a moment as all eyes were on the Doctor.

"Care to elaborate?" River implied breaking the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked around the room. He figured he should explain seeing as no one else had figured it out yet. "The meteor that we destroyed three weeks ago produced those particles..." he began, River nodded. This part made sense but seemed slightly irrelevant. "... The particles were actually spores that needed warmth otherwise they would die so they homed in on the Earth's warm atmosphere and began to regain strength. When the spores were low enough in the atmosphere they were caught in the Jet stream and were carried over Chicago. The spores were inhaled and made whoever inhaled them ill. Then they breed inside the body and they will move on until the planet is overrun with the spores... It's how they survive." He spoke at about ninety miles an hour.

Sam looked at him confused. "What meteor?" she asked.

"Ok... obviously the media didn't quite make the scene of the explosion in the sky..." The Doctor said.

"Okay, but can we stop it?" River asked fully understanding the Doctor's rapid speaking.

"And you can understand that?" Sam questioned with a look of shock on her face.

"After so long, you eventually get used to it..." River replied in a natural tone, like this was regular.

"I honestly don't know if we can stop it..." the Doctor was sounding as if he was losing hope in himself. "... I just need time to think." He sat back down in front of the computer screen looking at the data on the spores.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was examining a patient who had the disease and was developing a rash- a more serious symptom. Archie was standing by; he was ready to assist Elizabeth. The new symptoms needed to be monitored constantly as they could help find a cure.

The man sat up and started coughing a lot, almost as if he was gagging or choking. Elizabeth was trying to calm down the coughing, but it just got worse. The spores were filling the air when suddenly Elizabeth inhaled some of the spores and she began choking. Archie was outside the room for all of a second when he heard Elizabeth's coughing.

"Oh God, Elizabeth!" he panicked as he ran back inside. She had collapsed on the floor, still choking. Carter ran inside moments later concerned.

"What's going on? Is Elizabeth alright?" he asked.

"Carter, Elizabeth has the disease; she inhaled a lot of the spores. Take the patient to a Quarantined Room before he infects anyone else and find some Anti-Bodies for Elizabeth, maybe it could slow down the infection." Archie ordered. "I'll stay here and make sure she's okay."

"Right!" and with that Carter was gone, he went to find some Anti-Bodies after escorting the patient to a nearby Quarantined Room.

After he had the antibodies Carter was going to make one brief stop on the way back to Elizabeth and Archie.

As the Doctor was trying to think of a cure footsteps echoed through the corridors until the door was shoved open. Carter stood, out of breath with a syringe filled with Anti-Bodies in his hand. "Mark! Elizabeth has the disease!" He frantically spoke between breaths.

"What?" Mark was hoping that he didn't hear Carter correctly.

"Elizabeth, she has the disease! She inhaled the spores and now she's ill!" Carter replied.

"I have to find her, where is she Carter?" Mark was dreadfully worried.

Carter led the way to where Elizabeth was. Mark, Sam, the Doctor and River were closely behind and as they reached the door Mark rushed to the front and burst through.

The first sight he saw was Elizabeth coughing and shaking on the floor with Archie by her side. "Elizabeth, I'm here. You're going to be okay." Mark comforted her as he knelt by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him. Tears were escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "We have to help her." His voice trembled.

Carter approached with the syringe. He rolled up the sleeve of Elizabeth's white coat and he stabbed the syringe into Elizabeth's arm and injected the Anti-Bodies. "This should slow down the infection." Carter explained as he stood. "All we can do now is leave her to rest somewhere..."

Mark nodded and stood with Elizabeth cradled in his arms, tears still welling up in his eyes, he didn't want to lose the woman he loves so much. He carried her to the nearest ward- the Intensive Care ward which is what Mark will make sure Elizabeth gets.

He lay her down on the bed and held her hand in his tightly. He sat in silence for a few moments. The Doctor was the only other one with them, the others were instructed to stay behind and work on figuring out a cure.

"This doesn't feel right..." he broke the silence.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Hm..." he thought. "Look around. This is a hospital and we're in the middle of an outbreak of a new disease so... where are all the patients?" he said in his slow and dramatic voice.

Mark stared at the Doctor wide-eyed for a moment. He looked around the ward and there was no one else there and he didn't see anyone on the way to the ward either. "But, what happened to them?" Mark spoke quietly.

The Doctor kept his eyes on Mark, he shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the walkie-talkie from his tweed jacket pocket and raised it to his mouth. "River..." he began and his voice was deep and serious as he spoke "There's something wrong here, very wrong. All of the patients are missing, they've vanished... Every single one with the disease is gone." He paced the room.

"What do you mean 'vanished'?" River questioned.

"Listen, do you hear anything outside the room?"

River paused and listened. There was nothing but silence.

"River, stay in that room, I don't want to lose anyone else. I will figure this out and save you all and bring back all of the patients." The Doctor ordered he was concerned for everyone's safety.

"...But, what about you, Mark and Elizabeth?" River was nervous.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just focus on finding something to stop the spores from breeding."

"Okay... be careful and good luck."

"... River... I love you." The Doctor said as he took his finger off the button and placed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

Suddenly, the lights went out and all around the Doctor, Mark and Elizabeth was darkness. The Doctor hunted around in his large pockets and found a torch; he had pretty much anything in there! He switched it on and scanned the room.

"You have a torch, seriously?" Mark raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yeah, you never know what you might need and when you might need it so I just take a bit of everything." The Doctor replied spinning the torch in the air and catching it. "I'm going to find out what caused the power cut, I'll be back soon, don't wonder off and get into any trouble." The Doctor replied handing Mark a spare torch and he wondered off into the dark, quiet corridors of the hospital...


	5. Chapter 5

River stood frozen with the walkie-talkie still in her hand, had she heard the Doctor right, did he just say that he loved her? Of course he did! She smiled at that thought.

Carter walked up beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

His voice made River jump. She didn't notice him in the dark. "Yeah, I'm fine. The Doctor just told me that we have stay together just in case we go missing. All of the patients with the disease have disappeared and because the power has been cut, it's a lot easier for us to get into all sorts of trouble." River explained as she looked for a torch and switched it on. "...There we go." She smiled.

"But, now we can't figure out a cure to stop the spores from spreading..." Sam sighed.

River paced the room thinking for a moment. "Wait, you said that they die when they are exposed to extreme cold, so if we cool down the hospital we can stop the spores inside the hospital from spreading to any of us."

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Archie questioned.

"What do you mean, Archie? It should work; Sam and I have been studying the spores since the disease was first discovered and they die when they get cold... Proven fact, end of..." Carter argued.

"I know that... But, what if they've adapted or need _very_ cold temperatures to die out completely, as in _very_ cold temperatures that we might not be able to survive."

"I know it's risky, but it can buy us some time, until we get the power back on and find out a cure." River added as she walked to the door.

"Um... what are you doing?" Carter asked.

"I'm going to turn the heat down and try to freeze those pesky spores." River replied as she grabbed the door knob.

"But, the Doctor said that we should stay together." Archie interrupted. Carter nodded.

"Then come with me." River grinned.

"Well, it beats standing around accomplishing nothing..." Sam admitted.

River smiled at them, at least they don't argue. She picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "Doctor... we have a way to stop the spores from spreading to us. We're going to turn the heating off and cool down the building so the spores lay dormant long enough for us to find a cure."

"Wait... No, you can't leave that room, you could get hurt River." The Doctor disputed.

"That's why the others are coming with me, safety in numbers."

The Doctor sighed, she was smart. "Okay then, but be very careful!" he regretted saying that.

"Aren't I always?" River teased. Then she took her finger off the button and opened the door. "Let's go..." She took a step out and shone the torch down the corridor both sides.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was walking on his own, all he could hear was the eerie echo of his own footsteps and his shallow breathing, he had no idea what to expect here...

He reached the front entrance again when something caught his eye. He shone the torch over to it and slowly raised it to where a face should be. The face he met was one he hoped he hadn't, it was a stone, fearful face that could haunt anyone who sees it forever.

"Oh..." he said as his eyes fixated on the face but, not the eyes- he knew they were deadly.

The Doctor was standing in front of a Weeping Angel. However, this one was different... It was taller than the other Angels, its wings were less 'angelic' and it had a cloak so the mirror defence would not work this time- this Angel had done its research!

The Doctor once again reached for the walkie-talkie, never taking his eyes off the Lonely Assassin. "...River..." he swallowed hard. "... I've found out what caused the Power Cut and the patients disappearance... It's a Weeping Angel." His voice was deep, and serious.

"A Lonely Assassin?" River questioned.

"Yes, I'm face to face with it now..." The Doctor replied shifting on his feet.

"What is a Lonely Assassin?" Archie asked, overhearing the conversation.

"A Lonely Assassin or Weeping Angel is a creature that sends people back in time and feeds off the time energy produced and the person dies in the present. They look like ordinary statues but when you turn your back, or blink even for a second they come alive and strike. They are extremely fast and their defence mechanism is that they are Quantum Locked which means that when a living creature sees it, it turns to stone... and you can't kill a stone." River explained.

"There's one of them here?" Carter clarified. He looked around the dark corridors, feeling rather unsafe.

"Yes and the Doctor is right in front of it." River added.

"Great..." Carter mumbled sarcastically.

"Shhh..." the Doctor interrupted. "It's about to speak... with a stolen voice box, I presume."

"You are of no use to me... yet" the Angel said in its cold voice. It drained the power to the torch for a split second and then it was gone.

"Doctor?" River heard nothing after the Angel spoke and she assumed the worst.

"I'm fine." The Doctor breathed heavily. "...But the Angel's gone..."

"What did it mean by 'You are of no use to me'?" Sam asked.

The Doctor thought. "... Elizabeth!" he remembered that she is infected and the Angel has only sent back contaminated patients.

"...And Mark." Sam added. "They're completely defenceless; they don't know anything about the Weeping Angel!"

"We've got to go and save them." River ordered to the group. "... Doctor, we'll meet you in the Intensive Care ward."

The group began running down the corridor, hoping that they wouldn't run into the Angel along the way, it could be anywhere by now...


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was sitting in the ward still next to Elizabeth; he hadn't left her side since she had been there. He squeezed her hand in his as he looked at her; she was unconscious now and lying on the bed.

"Please be okay..." he whispered to her as he kissed her hand.

He had a sense that someone or something was watching him so; he turned around with the torch in his other hand. To his shock, he saw a stone statue just inches away from him and Elizabeth baring fangs and claws. Mark's heart was racing; he was scared for both his and Elizabeth's lives so he leaned in front of Elizabeth, protecting her.

Mark's eyes were locked onto the statue as it stood, ready to indulge.

"Doctor... Hurry up and get back." He hoped as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. His grip on the torch was unsteady and the light was flickering over different parts of the statue. Mark kept watching it, unsure what would happen if he took his eyes off it- he knew that statues don't move so he figured that it must move when it isn't being watched.

Just then, he heard five different sets of footsteps pounding down the corridor, four from the left and one from the right. They met by the doors and Mark could hear voices.

"You said you loved me!" River blurted out as soon as she saw the Doctor.

"Now isn't the best time to talk about that." The Doctor rapidly replied as he shoved the doors open.

"You still said it though..." River teased again, she loved to wind up the Doctor.

"It beat us here." Archie moaned, out of breath from all of the running.

"Well, it did have a head start..." Sam replied.

"Mark, are you okay?" Carter called as he entered the ward.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carter." He replied. "...Doctor, what is that thing?" Mark asked.

"Very dangerous, just everyone keep your eyes on that statue but don't look at its eyes, otherwise you're dead. Blink and you're also dead." The Doctor ordered. He was pacing the room, thinking. "Statues... statues, how did we fight statues before?" he questioned himself.

The Doctor looked at the crowd standing in the doorway. "Sam, Carter you go and turn off the heating, switch on the Air Conditioners. Do anything to cool down this building and kill off the spores. Archie, Mark keep watching that Angel... I need time to think."

"The cold keeps them dormant. Unfortunately, we have nothing to actually kill them yet." Sam corrected. The Doctor sighed.

His eyes fell on River as she stood with the torch in her hand also with a worried look on her face. River handed another torch to Sam and she and Carter left to cool down the building.

"How are we going to get rid of it?" River asked to break the silence. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and the Doctor noticed her Vortex Manipulator on her hand.

"That's it!" he exclaimed now with a big grin on his face. He leapt over to River and held out his hand.

Sam and Carter were running down the empty corridors of the hospital, they didn't have much time to waste before the spores decide to spread again.

"You don't think there are any more of those statues, do you?" Sam broke the silence.

"... Hope not..." Carter panted behind her. "Hey, was I the only one who noticed that that River woman looks very familiar?" he hated silence.

"I thought I was just going crazy." Sam giggled. "She does look a lot like Elizabeth, doesn't she?"

"Maybe they're related..." Carter assumed the most obvious theory.

They ran further into the darkness. "There it is." Sam stopped in front of a door and Carter skidded to a halt almost crashing into her.

Sam fiddled with the door knob, it was locked.

"You got a key?" She looked at Carter.

He stepped forwards and he raised one leg and kicked the door in and with a mighty thud, it fell to the floor.

"There's the key." He smiled.

"...What?" River questioned looking at the Doctor's extended hand. The Doctor's eyes wondered to her wrist and she understood. River removed her Vortex Manipulator and handed it to the Doctor.

"What is that?" Archie asked when River handed it to the Doctor.

"It's called a Vortex Manipulator and it enables the wearer, in this case me, to travel in time and space." River explained. She started to get goose bumps as the air became progressively colder, Sam and Carter must've already started fiddling with the Air Conditioners.

"Time travel?... Nice." Archie commented.

The Doctor held it in his hands and was pressing some of the buttons and changing some settings. "It's cheap and nasty time travel, very bad for you River Song." He said keeping his eyes on the Vortex Manipulator whilst pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at River accusingly. "... That's why I invited you to travel in my TARDIS." He added with a grin as he lifted his head. "...Much safer..."

"...And you taught me how to fly it." River corrected.

"Right... Still haven't got to that part yet." the Doctor mumbled, still fiddling about with the Vortex Manipulator.

"I'm gonna constantly have nightmares for at least a week after this..." Archie complained. "I've been staring at this thing for so long."

River rolled her eyes at Archie's complaining. She would dread to think about what Archie would've been like at the Byzantium...

"Ah-ha!" the Doctor yelled as he finished tinkering with the Vortex Manipulator. He aimed it at the Angel and pressed the button on his Sonic Screwdriver and a blinding white beam shot out of the Manipulator...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay of this chapter but, I recently went back to school and the next two years are very important and could determine my future so I have my priorities set and studying is unfortunately more important. I finally managed to finish the chapter so enjoy, and I apologise in advance for any further delays of future chapters...**

River shielded her eyes as the beam lit up the entire ward. All that surrounded the doctors was a blinding light, as it struck the Angel it disappeared into time and space.

"Doctor, what... did you do?" River asked waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light changes. The floor before her was empty and still dark.

"I enhanced the area of transportation on your Vortex Manipulator and..."

"Wait, is this going to be in a language we'll all understand?" Archie interrupted. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I sent the Angel to the exact moment when the crack opened and the gravity changed at the Byzantium so it was sucked into it and never existed, alongside the hundreds of others." The Doctor triumphantly continued holding his arms in the air celebrating his own glory. "So... because the crack wrote the Angel out of existence, the patients should be back any moment now." River smiled at the Doctor's sheer brilliance, she found him strangely attractive and he even said he loved her.

"But Doctor, what about Elizabeth? She's still ill." Mark added as he squeezed her hand. He shone the torch at the Doctor's face and read his concerned expression.

"Archie, go and find Sam and Carter and see if they still have all of the research for the cure and try to come up with something." The Doctor turned to Archie.

"Right..." Archie responded as he began running down the corridor to look for the others.

Sam and Carter were meanwhile trying to figure out how to turn the lights back on.

"There we go; the lights should be back on any minute." Sam smiled as she pressed a few buttons and a generator began humming.

"Brilliant. Now we should check on the research." Carter added as he opened the door.

Pounding footsteps approached the open door and Archie emerged in front of Carter.

"There you are, the Doctor told me to get you guys and check on the research for the cure." He panted.

"That's just what we were about to do." Carter smiled.

Archie nodded as he, Carter and Sam headed to the research room that the spores were in. Archie pushed open the door as he was in the lead and he stepped inside. He walked over to the glass container that the spores were in and looked at them. Sam made her way to the computer and switched it on; Carter followed and stood behind her.

"Oh no..." Sam mumbled. She frantically checked all of the documents on the computer.

"What?" Carter asked as he leaned closer to the monitor.

"... All of the data on the spores... it's, gone." Sam replied worriedly.

"No, all of that hard work... We've got to do something." Carter was shocked. His eyes glanced around the room then he noticed a microphone and he picked it up. He pressed the button. "Doctor, we've got a situation here... All of the data on the spores is gone, we can't find it anywhere on the computer." He announced and the speakers projected it around the whole hospital.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He began pacing up and down the ward thinking.

"Doctor?" River questioned. The Doctor turned on his heels and faced River with a grin on his face. "You've got another idea, haven't you?" River grinned back at him.

"Oh yes!" his grin widened. The lights began to flicker as the Doctor ran over to the doors and pulled them open with great force. He ran down the corridor.

River followed, unsure what he was up to.

The Doctor soon arrived at the research room that Carter, Sam and Archie were in and he burst through the doors.

"Doctor? We don't have anything on the spores; we lost it all when the power shorted out." Sam explained, disappointed.

"I know. But, I have an idea. I need a sample of the spores from that container." The Doctor pointed to the glass box with the spores inside it. He noticed a valve with a tube attached to it and it lead to the container. He hunted around his jacket pocket and pulled out a test tube and placed it under the tube. He nodded his head towards River who was standing by the container.

She turned the valve and spores came flowing out of the container and into the test tube. When the container was empty, River switched off the valve and she helped the Doctor seal the test tube without any spores escaping.

She placed her hand on top of the test tube and the Doctor placed his hand on top of hers. It was so soft and gentle; he stroked her hand with his thumb and gazed into her mysterious and limpid eyes for a long moment- he was utterly mesmerised by this stunning woman.

Archie noticed that this moment was too long. He cleared his throat to bring the pair back to reality. "Um... Doctor, the spores?" he said.

"... Oh, um... Right..." The Doctor stuttered and broke eye-contact with River. He stood and extended a hand to pull River up. She took his hand and smiled as she stood, why was he being so gentlemanly towards her all of a sudden? Either way, she didn't mind...

The Doctor ran out of the room and down the corridor. River followed, in case he needed her help. "I don't know what he's up to, but just sit tight and this should be sorted soon." River comforted the worried doctors as she left the room.

Suddenly, the corridors were filling with patients who were very sick. "Okay, the patients have started to return so; we work as quickly as we can to get every patient dosed with anti-bodies to slow down the infection. Now, we shouldn't get sick as the spores are hibernating due to the cold air and this should buy us all the time we need." Carter took charge. "... Let's move." He clasped his hands together then pointed to the door and led the others out to the patients.


	8. Chapter 8

Carter left the research room and rushed to the returning patients with Sam and Archie close behind. He turned on his feet and looked at the other doctors waiting for him to speak. "Archie, get the anti-bodies and syringes so we can get these patients fighting fit to fend off the disease until the Doctor comes back, and Sam you tend to the returning patients and try to get the anti-bodies in them to slow down the infection" Carter ordered. He marched down the corridor inspecting patients as he walked past to see if there were any new symptoms- any potentially fatal symptoms developing...

"Looks like more running for Archie..." Archie mumbled and raised his eyebrows as he made his way to find the anti-bodies. He still wasn't quite sure if he believed the events of tonight, it all seemed so surreal...

As he reached the room with the antidotes and cures he began searching the various containers and drawers for the anti-bodies. He opened a door on a cabinet and pulled open the metal, grey drawer. Inside were many syringes and test tubes filled with various cures and antidotes, the anti-bodies were already placed in syringes on a rack. He picked up several racks and ran back to the front entrance and placed the racks on the front desk.

Archie then picked up the microphone and held down the button. "Sam, I need you to come and collect some of the anti-bodies from the front desk and inject every patient with them until the cure arrives." He announced through the speakers.

Patients were flooding through the corridors and Archie tried to inject as many of them as he could with the anti-bodies to give them a chance of survival until the Doctor comes back with the cure. He began injecting the arriving patients and gave them directions to rooms in which they could stay in until the Doctor comes back.

Sam, at the same time, was taking in patients who were lost and she sent them to the empty beds. She was walking up and down the corridors with more and more returning patients and she was still being cautious around them. "Right this way..." she guided another patient, one with more serious symptoms. Then, she heard Archie's announcement over the intercom. "I need to get some anti-bodies from the front desk and I'll be right back, okay?" she comforted the patient as he sat on the bed. He nodded in response and lay back on the pillow.

Sam made her way to the front desk to pick up the anti-bodies. "Hurry up Doctor. I don't know how long we can keep the spores dormant..." she sighed and picked up a rack of syringes and she walked back to the nearest ward filled with patients, being careful not to drop any of them along the way.

Meanwhile, Carter went back to the Intensive Care ward to check on Elizabeth and Mark. He slowly opened the door and made his way to the bed that Mark and Elizabeth were at. The ward was empty apart from the three doctors who were inside it now, no other patients had inhaled the high quantity of spores that Elizabeth did and Mark wanted to be alone with her. Carter was unsure what to say at this point... "Everything okay?" he asked as he approached. His eyes looked over Elizabeth, who was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Her breathing was shallow and her temperature kept rising and dropping.

"Carter, I could lose her... the most important woman in my life, the one who I love the most... I just don't know if I could go on without her by my side..." Mark sobbed with a trembling voice as he watched Elizabeth struggle to fight off the infection- despite the anti-bodies and colder atmosphere. He held her hand tightly fearing of letting go, letting _her_ go.

"I know..." Carter placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "The Doctor should be back with a cure any minute now; he seems as if he knew exactly what to do." He added, trying to comfort his friend.

"I just hope you're right..." Mark replied as a tear welled up in his eye. "I just hope the Doctor is right. He said he owed me last time and I need him now..."

The Doctor began to hurry down the slowly filling corridors with River by his side. She still had no idea what he was up to and why he was acting so differently. He ran outside the glass doors and headed towards the TARDIS grabbing his key from his pocket. "Fancy another visit to an old friend?" the Doctor asked as he unlocked the blue wooden door.

"Of course..." River smiled in return as she followed him inside.

The TARDIS began to disappear in time and space. The Doctor was trying to fly the TARDIS as fast as he could. "C'mon..." he muttered under his breath. He wanted to help Mark, and save everyone he could possibly cure.

River was distracted; she was trying to read the Doctor's emotions- his mixed, obscure emotions. She stood in thought...

"...River? I could use some help here, we need to get there as quickly as we can!" The Doctor snapped, not meaning to but he owed Mark- a friend.

River came back to reality and she shot the Doctor a glare at his snapping and she folded her arms across her chest, refusing to move.

"...Sorry" the Doctor quietly said, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He glanced at River still standing with her arms folded across her chest. Even when she was angry, she still looked so attractive and sexy in the Doctor's eyes. "I'm sorry, I snapped at you, I shouldn't have and I know that now... Forgive me?" He raised his eyebrows, hoping that was enough of an apology.

River nodded and smiled. "I guess so..." She admitted and walked over to the control panel opposite the Doctor and started pressing buttons and flipping switches. She leaned over the console at the Doctor. "Is something wrong?" she questioned in a curious yet cheeky tone. She already knew the answer, but she wanted him to confess and explain to her what he was concerned about.

"Why are you asking, what makes you think something's wrong?" the Doctor lifted his head and looked at River, her eyes were glistening with curiosity and mystery. He knew that she knew that his emotions were all over the place and with that thought he broke eye-contact with her. His eyes wondered to the floor, then back to River- her low-cut tank top had him curious for a moment, then his eyes wondered to the floor again. He was definitely falling for this beauty of a human.

River thought about an answer for a moment"...The way you've been acting recently, I suppose..." she shrugged her shoulders and paced the console. "It's not your usual way of doing things." She grinned as she leaned closer to him, seeing if he'd pick up on _this_ hint, she wasn't just referring to saving the world here.

"I am perfectly fine, River. Anyway, we're here now so let's go..." the Doctor changed the subject immediately so he wouldn't have to delve further into his hearts. He ran to the doors and pulled them open.

They were racing against the clock to save so many lives; the cure had to be developed very soon as every moment was crucial...


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor placed one foot out of the door and poked his head out. He turned it in all directions as he inspected the grey and cluttered environment around the blue box. River pushed him out the door out of impatience and he stumbled.

"Anyone home?" he called out. "... Jack?"

Jack was sitting with his feet on his desk holding a Rubik's cube in his hand; he was bored out of his mind. Then, he heard his name being called out in a familiar voice and he jumped, nearly falling off the chair.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned as he sat up in the chair properly. Two figures emerged from the cluttered 'office' of the Torchwood Tower. Jack grinned as he saw them. "...Hello there, usually you take a lot longer before you visit me again." He teased.

"...No time for games, Jack." River replied before the Doctor could even open his mouth. She just read his mind again, he looked at her bewildered. "...Sorry..." she shrugged her shoulders after.

"Right... What she said." The Doctor added pointing to River. "Now, Jack... We need your help again because I know that you are the only one to have what we need to save the lives of hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives..." The Doctor began.

Jack nodded his head, but his face looked confused. "What do you need?" he asked intriguingly.

"...Nanomites..." The Doctor replied.

Jack knew exactly what the Doctor was referring to so he leaned back on the chair and opened a drawer on the front of his desk and began hunting around. He found a metal box and placed it on top of the desk. "Care to explain why you need my Nanomites?" he questioned the pair who stood before him.

River stepped forwards, she has had enough of the Doctor explaining everything today, she wanted a turn. "Well... The meteor that you helped us destroy three weeks ago released spores, not Space Dust, into the air and they got caught in a jetstream that flows over America and they spread across the cities. When the spores are inhaled they make the victim very sick and the infection could possibly be fatal unless you give us those Nanomites." River explained.

"Okay, okay." He said calmly. He looked up into River's eager eyes, and then glanced further down and her beauty even made Jack question his sexual orientation. He forced himself to stop staring and return to reality. "I'll give you some Nanomites, but first I need a sample..."

"...Done!" the Doctor interrupted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the test tube of spores and handed it to Jack.

"That was quick..." Jack grinned at the Doctor.

"I do know how Nanomites work."

Jack took the test tube and placed it on a little platform that was wired up to a computer on the desk and he placed the box of Nanomites on the other platform on the desk. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard and a bright blue light shone across the spores and data flooded onto the computer screen.

"C'mon..." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. He couldn't keep still as he watched the data on the computer screen. River placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on top and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

The blue light then flowed across the Nanomites and a buzzing sound came from the container. "Nearly done..." Jack reassured.

"We don't have much time left, we need them now!" the Doctor's patience was growing very thin.

"Hang on!" Jack retaliated. He was typing away on the keyboard so fast that his fingers were a blur.

"Oh, sorry..." The Doctor was unable to fully control his emotions today, and it was all because of not just River but, seeing Mark with someone. 'Why can't I have that happiness?' he was mentally blaming himself, then his eye fixed onto River.

"What is wrong with you? Is there something bugging you, Doctor?" River asked.

"I just want to save everyone..." the Doctor replied. "...Including you..." he mumbled and he remembered her sacrifice as she walked back over to Jack. "I think... I love you..." he murmured to River. In a way he was hoping that she had heard him, but in another way he was hoping she hadn't. The words just slip out at the wrong times- when they're always in a life or death situation or when she isn't there, anytime he says it it's always impractical.

The buzzing suddenly grew quicker and louder... and then "Done!" Jack exclaimed as his fingers froze above the keys. "The Nanomites are set to kill off all of those spores and only those spores worldwide, but how are you going to get them across the whole planet?" he asked.

"I'll do... a thing... a thing that'll work." The Doctor replied with a grin and a toss of his Sonic Screwdriver.

"You do know what the 'thing' is don't you?" River tried to reassure herself.

"Of course I do, River. Don't ever speak ill of the 'thing'!" he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at her.

"Okay." She whispered. Then, she paused for a moment. "Wait, what about the Angel? It had to be there for a reason, the spores must be more than just spores, right?"

"We don't have time to worry about that now, we have hundreds of lives to save in a short amount of time..." the Doctor replied. He paced the floor- River was right, the Angel must want something that has to do with the spores, could it be bigger than he thought, more deadly? He couldn't worry about both of these problems at once especially with his other problem, the problem with his relationship with River.

"You both go; I'll try to figure out what could've got the Angel interested by analysing the spores here and I'll let you know if I find anything." Jack offered, and he knew they were running out of time. "...Go..." he added.

"Right, let's go River. Thanks Jack." The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS with the container of Nanomites under his arm.

River followed him into the TARDIS and she closed the doors carefully behind her. "What is the 'thing' that you brag so much about?" River questioned.

The Doctor placed the Nanomites on the control panel and wired them up to the rest of the TARDIS. "I'm going to use the TARDIS to project the Nanomites around the Earth from its atmosphere and the most Northward point of the planet." He explained as he began to fly the machine to the North Pole.

River smiled at him, he was brilliant! She sighed with exasperation and helped the Doctor fly the TARDIS quicker and more efficiently as he still worked on wiring up the Nanomites. River smiled over at him, it was a warm and welcoming smile.

The Doctor looked over to her, paused for a moment and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" River was confused.

"About what I said earlier..." He began.

"Yeah?" River responded, unsure where this was leading...

"... No, forget it..." he was mentally kicking himself for saying it so suddenly and so stupidly.

River was unsure what he meant- forget that he was going to continue their conversation, or forget the conversation completely. She frowned; this wasn't normal 'Doctor' behaviour.

"But, you said you loved me..." she remembered, wondering if that was what he was referring to. "...twice..."She had heard him, she knows how he feels. He just wanted her to know in a more romantic way.

He sighed, he wanted to speak to her about it but, the right words just wouldn't come, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find them...

"River..." her name rolled off his tongue. The Doctor reached out his hand, intended on holding hers when they were interrupted and thrown slightly off balance when the TARDIS came to a vigorous halt in the atmosphere above the North Pole. He was about to say what he always wanted to but, never had at the right time and it still wasn't although she was there and listening. The rumble and vibrations had thrown him off track...

"Let's get this show on the road..." The Doctor tried to conceal his burning desire for this woman. He exhaled heavily, all of this was complicated- Mark had found someone so soon, someone he loves greatly and who loves him in return, someone who has always been close to him... Could the Doctor do the same?

With that thought, the Doctor shook his head lightly and briefly to eliminate it. He then connected one last wire to the Nanomites' box and it was set. He nodded his head to River "...Okay..." he gestured...


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor checked that everything was wired up properly to the Nanomites box and he nodded over to River. He was hoping that it would work, after all it was a new disease and it might have adapted already...

Simultaneously, the Doctor and River reached for the big red button that would release the Nanomites. The Doctor placed his hand on top of River's as they both pressed it. Her hand was warm and soft as his fingers ran on the top.

The TARDIS hummed as the button was pressed downwards. The Nanomites were being sucked through the TARDIS. "... I hope this works... Otherwise it'll be on your head!" River spoke, her tone changed from nervous to serious.

"Trust me..." the Doctor replied with those two simple words that can change someone's life so easily. River smiled at him reassuringly. The Doctor raised River's hand to his lips and he kissed it gently. She stood, shocked at the Doctor's romantic gestures, more so than those of just a friend...

The Nanomites soon reached the top of the TARDIS and within moments... poof! A big cloud of orange dust came out of the top of the TARDIS and the Nanomites started to fall through the Earth's atmosphere and down to the world below.

They began spreading across the whole globe and after a few tense minutes, they had reached the infection that had to be wiped out. As the Doctor and River waited holding their breath, they were interrupted by a call...

The Doctor exhaled heavily. "Hello? What is it?" he questioned. He walked to the monitor that was all snowy and then the picture fixed itself.

"Hello..." Jack greeted. "Doctor, I've found out why the Angel was taking people who were infected... It turns out that the Weeping Angels had developed the spores to make the victims weak and unable to defend themselves so, they could feast on the mass amounts of time energy that the spores produce. That Angel was getting stronger and regaining its strength, and it was storing the excess energy for something else... I just don't know what..." Jack spoke seriously.

"They must be planning something..." the Doctor sighed. "...but, what?" he paced. "Why would they need so much time energy?" he questioned himself.

River rolled her eyes at both men. She stepped forward and sighed. "Doctor, Sweetie you don't need to worry about that for now, we wiped that Angel out of existence and besides, our main concern is all of the people down there..." she comforted him.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right." He admitted... she was always right.

"But, Doctor..." Jack stuttered.

"Later, Jack..." and with that, the Doctor switched off the monitor before Jack had time to argue. The thought was still irritating him...

He pressed some buttons on the console of the TARDIS and it began to fly back to the hospital. He opened the doors and stepped out with River close behind.

The Doctor walked through the hospital doors and he and River were greeted by cheering and applause all around. Mark, Elizabeth, Sam, Archie and Carter approached them all with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you both so much." Mark grinned. He was shaking the Doctor's hand out of delight. "...I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving my wife; I'd be lost without her." Mark wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her on her lush lips.

"Aw, Mark!" Elizabeth blushed. "I guess I literally owe you my life, Doctor." She grinned, just like River would.

The Doctor smiled. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder "Thanks for helping... All of us will never forget this day." She smiled. The Doctor patted Sam's arm and looked at her relieved expression.

"You guys are heroes." Carter cheered waving an arm towards them.

"We're all heroes, you all helped fight off the spores all of you had your own part in saving the planet." the Doctor replied. "...You people are very special, you had the courage, brains and the strength to save hundreds of lives... You people matter so much."

"Hey, look outside." Archie said looking through the glass doors. The room fell silent as the curiosity grew.

Everyone rushed to the doors and they slid open. The Doctor stepped out with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, would you look at that!" the Doctor grinned looking at the sky. Crystal white droplets fell from the sky onto every surface below. The car park was already coated in a thin blanket of white powder, the lights from the hospital made the ground glow a shining white.

"It's... it's snowing!" River smiled with disbelief. She extended her hand and caught some of the droplets; they were cold but didn't melt in her hand.

"But, its summer... isn't it? How can it snow in summer?" Archie questioned.

"Well, not exactly... it's the Nanomites; they have eliminated all of the spores and now they have no purpose so they die." The Doctor explained.

"...figured it would be something complicated like that..." Sam joked.

"Well, it still looks like snow... and it's cold like snow." River sighed in acceptance. The Doctor ruined the magical and romantic moment.

The Doctor looked over at all of his allies, friends, heroes... they were all so happy and enjoying themselves. He smiled at them then noticed Mark and Elizabeth kissing in the middle of the car park. Mark had said something that made Elizabeth laugh. The Doctor wanted that happiness, to share his love with someone.

Archie had wondered over to Carter and Sam who were looking up at the sky. "I still don't believe everything that happened today..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, sometimes you just got to believe the impossible..." Sam smiled.

"And the impossible today is the following weather forecast: Nanomite blizzard spanning over the whole world!" Carter laughed as he scuffed his foot over the powder on the concrete.

They approached Mark and Elizabeth and Archie had presumably said a joke that made the others smile. Carter casually brushed the white off his shoulder and it drifted to the ground.

The Doctor began to wonder off, leaving the others happy while he just faded away. He felt a pain in his chest again, almost like guilt, it was unexplainable. River walked over next to him, he was standing at the front of the car park. She smiled at him. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked looking up.

"What?"

"Everything... we just saved the world from a new disease outbreak, stopped the media from getting involved _and_ we just created a miracle of snow in the middle of summer!" she giggled.

The Doctor chuckled at her comment, and her laughter. "Well, it is pretty much what I do a lot of the time. But, what makes this so special is that... I'm with... you, River." He looked deeply into her eyes, droplets of crystal white fell onto her eyelashes and made her eyes twinkle. He exhaled heavily. "...I... love... you." He finally said it to her. His hearts were racing as he spoke and confessed his locked up feelings for her.

River placed a hand on the Doctor's arm and stroked it gently with her thumb. "...I know... and I love you too." She whispered. Her heart skipped a beat after finally hearing him actually say those three words. He noticed that River was cold and had goose bumps on her arms; he took off his tweed jacket and wrapped it around her it hung loosely on her shoulders.

"It's summer and it's snowing!" the Doctor grinned again, he had never made it snow in summer before. "...Only the truly amazing miracles happen with a truly amazing person there to experience them." he looked into her eyes again.

"Is this why you've been acting so strangely recently?" River wondered.

"...Yes, I just didn't know how to say it to you, River. I've never fallen in love before, I'm not supposed to but I did anyway, with the most amazing woman." His eyes were watering as he spoke and he blinked the tears away. "Mark and Elizabeth made me realise that there is a special someone for everyone, no matter how close or far away they are."

The pair stood still for a moment, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze. The Doctor leaned his head closer and closer to River's, his arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her into his body. She embraced the Doctor's hold.

The Doctor's lips met River's in a passionate and loving kiss. His lips gently caressing against hers as he tasted her lipstick, this kiss he loved it and it was the best he'd ever had. He placed one hand on the side of River's face and stroked it gently and lovingly as he kissed her more.

They stood, still kissing in the front of the car park on the white covered floor, all eyes were on them. The snow fell all around them as it floated around in the sky. River began to embrace the kissing and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and she tried to take control. She was completely lost in the Doctor's love, as he was too...

Neither of them noticed a faint ringing coming from the TARDIS- the phone. Jack had something important to tell them.

He left a message which said "They are resurrecting the largest and most powerful Lonely Assassin of them all..."

**A/N: That's all for now, folks! I shall be writing a new story at some point as the continuation of this. I'll give a hint to see of you can figure out what the largest and most powerful Lonely Assassin is: It's well known by a lot of people, especially Americans...**


End file.
